parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trading Faces
Trading Faces is the second segment of the 3rd episode of season 1. Synopsis The Beauty and the Beast ballroom dance sequence begins as normal. However as the camera pans to the angels on the ceiling, Stitch is seen crawling across the painting. Watching Belle and the Beast, he crawls onto the chandelier, which breaks. The Beast dives and pulls Belle with him out of harm's way while the chandelier smashes on the ballroom floor behind them. The moment ruined, Belle announces calls Cindy and the conservation is interrupted when lightning strikes into the power lines, causing Belle and Cindy to switch bodies. Both Belle and Cindy then scream in horror. The next day, Cindy's prank is revealed to be a paint bomb, which Cindy herself becomes the victim of. During school, Cindy and Belle do the best to make each other look bad (getting Fs, picking their noses, making gas sounds with their armpits, getting 1,500 detentions). Randall confronting Sulley and about to push him off the edge of Boo's door from the first film, Randall leaves Sulley to die, when Sulley screaming in terror (the voice of Dennis scream from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, voiced by John Goodman instead of Alec Baldwin), is revealed to be Aurora, Belle, Jane Porter, Sulley returns a cute self (who acts like Puffy Fluffy from the episode "A Pal for Gary") and Princess Tiana running away, Boo attacks Randall on the baseball bat. Finally, Belle finds a way to cure them by dumping their brains into a pod and making Stitch, Hex Girls, Professor McKrill, Chuck, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach Toadstool sort out their memories. After their memories are back into their brains, Cindy tells Belle that one of them had imagined them walking on a country lane together, holding hands and kissing. Belle remembers that, but says that he didn't imagine it. Cindy argues that she didn't imagine it either. Voice Cast * Paige O'Hara as Belle/Brain Voice Computer/Belle as Cindy * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex/Brain Voice Computer/Cindy as Belle * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan/Cute Self Sullivan * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Terry Jones as Professor McKrill * Seth MacFarlane as Mario, Luigi and Toad * Alexandra Breckenridge as Princess Peach Toadstool * Ellen DeGeneres as Tiana * Thomas F. Wilson as Thug Tug Owner * Jennifer Hale, Jane Wiedlin and Kimberly Brooks as Thorn, Dusk and Luna, the Hex Girls * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs * Aaron Paul as Chuck * Olivia d'Abo as Jane Porter Transcripts (w/ Scenes) # Brainzilla # Girl Hair! # Butt to Class # Lawsuits # Sally McKnight Tips Snotty Boy # It's Dinner Time # Back Into Their Brains # Holding Hands and Kissing # Ending Credits (w/ Outtakes) Trivia * Randall confronting Sulley and about to push him off the edge of Boo's door from the first film, Randall leaves Sulley to die, when Sulley screaming in terror (the voice of Dennis scream from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, voiced by John Goodman instead of Alec Baldwin), is revealed to be Aurora, Belle, Jane Porter, Sulley returns a cute self (just like Puffy Fluffy from the episode "A Pal for Gary") and Princess Tiana running away. * The following are the questions on the Pop Quiz (in chronological order): ** The ant is a member of which family? ** What are the names of the planets? ** What fruits do raisins come from? ** How many suns orbit the earth? ** How many eggs are in a dozen? * Cindy has a book about Tai Chi on her desk next to her computer. * At the end of the episode, when Cindy mentions one of them having daydreamed the two of them together, both of them deny thinking it. However, they cannot retain other things from each other's minds, meaning both of them must have dreamed this at some point. * Stitch, Hex Girls, Professor McKrill, Chuck, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach Toadstool deleted either Belle or Cindy's spite toward the other, unknowingly starting the arc for Belle and Cindy's relationship. (The end does reveal however, that they had both already been romantically interested in the other before this.) * This is the only time in the franchise where it rains. Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Disney Broadway Category:Animated Films Category:Pixar Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:ParamountandDisney Category:Disney StudiosandParamount Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flash episodes Category:Animation in Flash Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:TheCartoonMan12